Cita a ciegas
by JazMinM
Summary: Él no tiene idea de con quién está por pasar la noche.


**Cita a ciegas**

Era diciembre del año 776 y, en la mansión de Míster Satán, esa noche se respiraba el aire de la seducción. La suave música de fondo (un clásico interpretado por una francesa aclamando ver su vida en tonos de rosa), el suave perfume de las flores exóticas que adornaban los floreros dispersos por la gran casa, una serie de velas esparcidas estratégicamente por la sala, listas para ser encendidas, las arañas de cristal emitiendo el mínimo de luz necesaria para iluminar la estancia, y el champagne en la temperatura justa aguardando ser abierto, todo estaba listo para la invitada que estaba por llegar.

Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar, hasta el último empleado abandonó la residencia, dejando al campeón mundial sólo con el guardia de la entrada. Desde que vivía con Míster Boo, el supuesto salvador del mundo vio muy conveniente deshacerse de la servidumbre cama adentro, y contratar simplemente a una empresa de limpieza, con empleados que venían, hacían su trabajo sin demasiadas preguntas y al final del día se iban.

Ya en soledad, Míster Satán fue a buscar el champagne en el refrigerador, mientras tomaba el intercomunicador y le ordenaba al guardia de la puerta que, una vez que su visita llegara, no lo interrumpiera ni aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Se golpeó la frente al descorchar la botella mientras hablaba, pero negó ante el preocupado empleado, que lo miraba por el visor del aparato, sentir dolor alguno: declaró ser mucho más fuerte que un simple corcho, y se carcajeó como enajenado mientras el enorme chichón se formaba en su cabeza.

Al finalizar la comunicación, el campeón mundial llevó la bebida con un par de copas al living y se dispuso a aguardar, nervioso como un adolescente, mirando el reloj una y otra vez y ensayando mentalmente algunos temas de conversación. La mujer a la que esperaba, Meal Spoon, era la hija consentida de los Spoon, una de las familias con más dinero y prestigio en el mundo, después de los Briefs. La mujer era un buen partido para él: belleza, riqueza y buen nombre. Estaba recientemente divorciada de un sujeto con graves problemas de adicción al juego. Si quería llegar a algo serio con ella, no debía mencionar en absoluto sus apuestas en el hipódromo, ni las exclusivas mesas de póker en las que participaba en los casinos más famosos del planeta.

En eso pensaba el campeón mundial, de pie y jugueteando con el regulador de intensidad de las luces de la habitación. Más oscuro, daba un ambiente más íntimo, pero la heredera podía llegar a confundir el ambiente con una invitación expresa a otro tipo de conversación, lo cual no estaba bien si no quería quedar como un pervertido. Subió las luces, recordándose a sí mismo el famoso dicho de su padre: "No muestre el hambre, el que lo muestra no come". Y en ese instante, sonó el intercomunicador. El guardia le avisaba que su visitante había llegado.

Mientras pedía al vigilante que la hiciera pasar, agradeció que Mister Boo se encontrara de paseo con Bee esa semana en la Capsule Corp. Bulma le había hecho el favor de entretener al demonio rosado por unos días, seguramente utilizándolo como ayudante en algún trabajo a cambio de una dotación vitalicia de dulces. Por otro lado, Videl se encontraba de viaje de fin de curso, una expedición hacia unas montañas cercanas a la Capital del Norte, organizada por la Orange Star High School. Su hija en esos momentos debía estar esquiando, con Gohan como espectador. O tal vez no, reflexionó, debía ser de madrugada por aquellos lares.

Sonó el timbre, y corrió a atender, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiró hondo, repitiendo mentalmente la frase de su padre. Al abrir se quedó boquiabierto. La que se encontraba de pie frente a él no era su invitada, sino una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Era delgada y esbelta, con un cabello rubio, largo y ondulado y ojos verdes ligeramente rasgados. Estaba vestida de manera casual, en jeans y blusa negra, pero el generoso escote le daba un toque provocativo. El hombre luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que sus ojos no se perdieran en los redondeados pechos de la mujer.

— ¿Nos conocemos?— Preguntó, sintiendo que había visto su rostro en algún lado.

— No, pero eso se arregla fácilmente. —Contestó ella, con una sonrisa, ya que había activado una cápsula, sacando una UZI calibre 9 mm, y ahora estaba apuntándole a la frente. — ¿Tú eres Míster Satán, verdad? Mi nombre es Lunch.

Ante el nerviosismo de su interlocutor, que se había quedado estático en el vano de la puerta, preguntó, al borde de perder la paciencia:

— ¿¡Vas a hacerme pasar, o tengo que golpearte!

— ¡Adelante! —Dijo él titubeante mientras le daba el paso, sin apartar los ojos del caño de la ametralladora que se apoyaba entre sus ojos.

Al cerrar la puerta e ingresar a la sala de estar, el campeón mundial hizo un movimiento intentando desarmar a su oponente. Pero debido a su falta de entrenamiento, y a la agilidad de la mujer, fracasó estrepitosamente. Terminó en el suelo, con su silueta dibujada por una oleada de balas, y otra vez con el caño del arma entre los ojos.

—Mierda, Satán. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me estás haciendo un chiste?—Dijo ella iracunda, para luego sonreír socarronamente. — ¿Crees que no sé que hace años que no entrenas, idiota?

—Escúchame, en poco tiempo tiene que llegar una persona a la que estoy esperando, y tus planes se arruinarán…— Habló él, conciliador. —Podemos hablar, llegar a un acuerdo…

La blonda, sin dejar la ametralladora ni permitirle movimiento alguno, lo miró divertida por un segundo, que a él le pareció eterno, para luego contestarle conteniendo una carcajada.

— ¿Te refieres a la mujer que dejé amordazada y maniatada dentro del baúl de su propio auto hace media hora, y de la que tomé prestado el nombre para que tu guardia me dejara entrar? Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser…

Él la miró reírse siniestramente, aterrorizado e inmóvil, comprendiendo que ésa no sería la noche maravillosa que esperaba.

—Ahora vas a quedarte bien quietito, ¿entendido?— Agregó la ladrona, mientras activaba otra cápsula, de la que salieron una serie de sogas.

* * *

El guardia, en la caseta de vigilancia cercana a la entrada de la mansión, y luego de dejar entrar a la rubia al terreno de la residencia, había revisado sus bolsillos en busca de su paquete de cigarrillos, pero extrañamente éste había desaparecido. Pensando en que tal vez se le había caído en la calle, y desesperado por su acostumbrada dosis nocturna de nicotina, el único empleado que quedaba en la Mansión Satán había abandonado su puesto de trabajo. Ahora se encontraba de camino a comprar un atado al único lugar abierto a esa hora, una estación de servicio ubicada a varias cuadras de allí.

Mientras ingresaba al local y pedía un Lucky de veinte, se autojustificó con la excusa de que el campeón mundial le había ordenado no interrumpir su cita por ningún motivo. Además, reflexionó, mientras pagaba y salía del lugar, él sólo tardaría unos quince minutos en ir y volver. Nada importante podía ocurrir en ese lapso de tiempo.

Apenas salió de la zona de los surtidores, abrió el paquete y con ansiedad encendió el primer cigarrillo. Al aspirar la primera bocanada, sintió el peso de la culpa por haberse ido, y el temor a que su jefe se diera cuenta de su ausencia, por lo que decidió volver por una calle distinta a la que había recorrido en el camino de ida. Estaba muy mal iluminada, pero le daría la oportunidad de llegar más rápidamente, y con un poco de suerte, hacer de cuenta que nada había ocurrido.

Lo que no imaginaba, era lo que iba a encontrarse en esa calle oscura y desierta de Ciudad Satán.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, Lunch ató de pies y manos al campeón mundial y desconectó los teléfonos de la sala de estar y la cocina, bajo la mirada horrorizada de éste. Acto seguido, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un paquete de cigarrillos, al que pareció estar observando con curiosidad, para luego arrojar por la ventana, con gesto asqueado. "Por kami, ésta loca va a asesinarme", pensó él, con creciente terror. Aclaró su garganta, y sacó valor de donde no tenía para dirigirse a su captora.

–Escucha, mujer, yo entiendo a qué has venido. —Dijo fingiendo fortaleza y logrando llamar la atención de la rubia. —Sé qué es lo que quieres, y voy a dártelo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Mejor entonces, vas a hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti también. —Respondió ella, de pie frente a él con la ametralladora en la mano.

— ¿Estás preparada? —Agregó Satán, mirándola con aire desafiante, y luego tomando una bocanada de aire para infundirse valor —Aquí voy.

Y el campeón mundial de las artes marciales, enfrentó a la legendaria ladrona Lunch estirando su cabeza hacia delante, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo su boca, listo para recibir un beso. Cuando la blonda se recuperó de la desagradable sorpresa de no estar siendo tomada en serio, le asestó con la culata de su arma un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo lloriqueando histéricamente.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, estúpido? —Inquirió furiosa, apuntándole. — ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

—Eh… —Titubeó él, moqueando y mirándola aterrado desde la alfombra. — ¿Una fanática con deseos de asesinarme y luego suicidarse, para que estemos juntos por la eternidad en el más allá?

— ¡No, tarado! —Gritó ella, indignada. — ¡Soy una ladrona mundialmente buscada, y estoy aquí por tu dinero!

Míster Satán entonces no supo si alegrarse, o echarse a llorar nuevamente.

* * *

A unas cuantas cuadras de allí, el joven empleado había comenzado a aligerar el paso por aquél oscuro y desierto atajo que había tomado para volver a su puesto de vigilancia. Al imaginar el monumental enojo de su patrón si lo descubría, arrojó el cigarrillo al piso, lo apagó de un pisotón, y comenzó a correr, con la esperanza de ahorrarse unos minutos extra en el trámite. La consecuencia: a la cuadra y media ya se había detenido exhausto y jadeando como perro.

Entonces, lo escuchó: un sonido metálico de golpes enérgicos y acompasados, algo espaciados entre sí. Primero pensó que alguien le estaba haciendo una broma, pero al mirar a su alrededor sólo vio la calle vacía y algunos autos estacionados afuera de las viviendas. Siguió caminando, con el corazón acelerado por el creciente nerviosismo, y por las historias infantiles de fantasmas que vinieron a su mente, pero volvió a la realidad cuando pasó al lado de un llamativo Mercedes de color plateado estacionado en el lugar: los golpes provenían del interior de su baúl.

Mientras su mente se llenó de historias nuevamente, esta vez sobre mafiosos guardando prisioneros en los baúles de lujosos autos, el morbo lo llevó hacia el valioso transporte y lo hizo golpear suavemente con los nudillos su parte trasera. La ruidosa respuesta, en forma de balbuceos desesperados de mujer, no se hizo esperar, y el guardia supo que debía hacer algo al respecto. Miró el arma que formaba parte de su uniforme diario de trabajo, a la cual nunca había usado luego de las prácticas en su ingreso a la compañía de seguridad, y tragó saliva.

— Se…señora— Dijo, mirando a su alrededor, en busca de algo que pudiera servirle —Voy a sacarla de ahí, quédese tranquila.

Por toda respuesta, oyó una serie de gemidos y ruidos inentendibles. Corrió hacia el enorme contenedor de basura ubicado en la esquina, y revisó entre las bolsas hasta que encontró una barra de metal algo oxidada, pero ideal para su propósito. Luego forzó la abertura del baúl por un buen rato, lo cual aumentó considerablemente el nivel de histeria de la prisionera, que golpeó con fuerza desde adentro. Finalmente, la puerta cedió, y el muchacho la abrió con aire triunfante. En el interior del auto, una joven y bonita mujer yacía maniatada y amordazada, mirándolo en estado de shock.

Un rato después, fuera del baúl y desatada, la mujer recuperó la compostura, corrió hacia la puerta del chofer e ingresó refunfuñando en voz baja, al parecer buscando algo.

—Señorita, si usted desea, la puedo acompañar a la estación de policía más cercana para que realice la denuncia— Ofreció él, que embelesado por la belleza de la rescatada, había olvidado que se suponía que estaba trabajando a esa hora.

La mujer salió del auto y le dedicó una mirada airada.

—Soy señora, todavía. Aún no sale la maldita sentencia de divorcio. — Contestó —En fin, no deseo hacer esto público, por lo que no haré ninguna denuncia.

Y antes de que él protestara indignado, le mostró lo que había sacado de la guantera del auto: una chequera.

—Voy a recompensarte por haberme salvado esta noche con un cheque al portador. — Y comenzó a rellenarlo rápidamente, apoyándose en su vehículo. — Incluyo una generosa suma para que no divulgues mi presencia en este lugar y lo que ha pasado. —Se lo extendió mirándolo con gesto serio —Negaré categóricamente haberte conocido a partir de este instante, ¿entendido?

Anonadado, el muchacho tomó el cheque y al ver la clara rúbrica en la firma en éste, corrió a detener a la mujer, la cual raudamente había subido al Mercedes y se disponía a marcharse.

—¡Usted es la persona a la cual mi jefe estaba esperando esta noche, Meal Spoon! ¡Yo trabajo para Míster Satán!

Ella lo miró crispada, y puso el vehículo en marcha.

—¡Dile a tu patrón que no quiero saber nada con él! — Exclamó al borde de otro ataque de histeria — ¡Mira lo que me pasó! ¡Y ni siquiera llegué a la puerta de su casa! ¡No quiero imaginar lo que puede ocurrir si llego a tener algo con ese bárbaro! — Y arrancó el auto dejando a su salvador de pie en medio de la calle, desconcertado.

Luego de un par de minutos de observar la abultada cifra que adornaba el flamante cheque en su poder, el joven cayó en la cuenta de algo, horrorizado.

—Si la que se acaba de marchar era Meal Spoon, ¿quién es la mujer que está en la mansión con Míster Satán?

* * *

—Todo mi dinero está en el banco, no tengo nada que ofrecerte —Exclamó el supuesto hombre más fuerte del planeta, atado a uno de los elegantes sillones de un cuerpo, estilo Reina Ana y de color blanco, que ocupaban la enorme sala.

—Oh, ¿de verdad crees que voy a tragarme esa historia? No hagas que me enoje de verdad. —Dijo ella, con aire maternal—. Sé que a partir de la investigación ordenada hace pocos días por el Rey del Mundo sobre aquél famoso paraíso fiscal, en la Isla de la Capital del Sur, muchos famosos cerraron sus cuentas por miedo a ser acusados de evasión de impuestos o lavado de dinero.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando — Contestó él con aire ofendido.

—A algún lugar esos evasores debieron trasladar todo ese dinero sucio ¿no crees? —Siguió diciendo ella, inmutable—. Vamos, tú no eres la excepción. Debes tener alguna caja fuerte en algún lado de esta casa.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma a mí! ¡Yo, que predico con el ejemplo la honestidad, la solidaridad, la…!

—Olvidé decírtelo —Lo interrumpió ella, con un brillo maligno en los ojos —Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es golpear a cobardes mentirosos como tú. —E hizo crujir sus nudillos, con una media sonrisa.

El campeón mundial quedó sin palabras a la mitad de su discurso, analizó rápidamente su situación actual, las ventajas del oponente, y tomó una decisión.

—¡Está bien, te daré todo lo que tengo aquí, pero no me hagas daño!—Terminó diciendo resignado, y con un terrible sentimiento de vergüenza.

Y entonces, todo ocurrió muy rápido ante los incrédulos ojos del hombre conocido como el salvador del mundo. La ladrona estaba por desatarlo para que la condujera a la ubicación de su dinero escondido, pero el ensordecedor ruido de los cristales del ventanal más cercano rompiéndose distrajo su atención. Por fin, pensó él, el encargado de la seguridad de su casa estaba tomando las riendas del asunto.

Todo lo que alcanzó a ver Míster Satán fue la parte magistral de la entrada del joven empleado: su irrupción a través de la ventana cerrada, rompiéndola con el impulso y usando uno de sus brazos cubierto por su chaqueta como protección, y su vuelta al caer al suelo, para terminar hincado en su rodilla derecha, apuntando con el arma al frente y buscando con la mirada a la intrusa.

Inmediatamente, el prisionero presintió que venían problemas, y aterrorizado echó cuerpo a tierra, con el sillón adosado a su espalda inclusive. Al oír un alarido de la mujer y el sonido de múltiples disparos de armas de fuego, seguido del más absoluto silencio, el vencedor oficial del Torneo de Cell sintió un enorme alivio, y luchó por moverse de la incómoda posición que había adoptado en el suelo. A los pocos minutos logró aflojar la soga de sus manos, y cuando se incorporó para desatar sus pies, lo recibió una imagen aterradora: la blonda le guiñó un ojo, mientras arrastraba por el suelo al joven inconsciente, amordazado y maniatado, llevándoselo de la sala hacia otra habitación.

Al borde de la desesperación, Míster Satán se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pensó que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía que ser una espantosa pesadilla, no podía ser cierto. Pero entonces, al masajearse las sienes, el punzante dolor del chichón que le había crecido por el golpe con el corcho del champagne, le recordó que ésta era su realidad por el momento. Miró la ventana rota. Si escapaba por allí, la mujer se atrincheraría en su casa, y con el escándalo el mundo descubriría el dinero sucio no declarado en Hacienda. Resignado, justo cuando pensó que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, el brillo de un pequeño aparato tirado en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, le dio una nueva esperanza: era el celular del guardia.

Miró nervioso hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir su captora, y se lanzó con ansiedad encima del teléfono. Recién entonces, se dio cuenta de algo terrible: No sabía de memoria ni el número del celular de su hija, ni el de la Corporación Cápsula, y su propio móvil con sus contactos estaba fuera de su alcance, la mujer se lo había arrebatado apenas ingresó a la casa. Por lo tanto, no podría contar con la ayuda de Videl, ni de su amigo el demonio rosado. Luego de pensarlo unos instantes, marcó el único número que le vino a la mente, el novecientos once.

Temeroso de que la rubia volviera, contuvo el aire aguardando lo que pareció una eternidad mientras sonaba, y al fin exhaló cuando atendieron del otro lado, pero su alivio duró poco.

—Usted se ha comunicado al centro de atención del novecientos once —Dijo una voz automática del otro lado de la línea —Si llama por un intento de asesinato, presione uno. Si lo están secuestrando, presione dos. Por robos callejeros y domiciliarios, presione tres…

Indignado, Satán presionó el número tres, y en respuesta, otra voz grabada le advirtió que todos los operadores estaban ocupados, y que debería aguardar a ser atendido en la brevedad. Acto seguido, comenzó a sonar una desagradable música de espera, y el campeón rogó a Dende, que si lo estaba mirando, le echara una mano. Al parecer, el pequeño namekiano estaba ocupado en otros asuntos, porque en ese momento ingresó Lunch en la sala, canturreando y dispuesta a seguir en lo que había quedado antes de la interrupción. Él pegó un salto, aterrorizado, y el celular casi cayó de su mano, justo cuando se oyó la voz de la operadora que finalmente lo atendía.

—Servicio novecientos once. Buenas noches.

Y el hombre decidió jugarse el todo por el todo.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Soy Míster Satán y me están atacando en mi propia casa!—Aulló aterrorizado con su voz más aguda.

La blonda, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, enfureció y con un grito sacó su UZI 9 mm. Satán soltó el teléfono y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, esperando la lluvia final de balas. En realidad, la ladrona se desquitó con el aparato tirado en el suelo, vaciando en él toda la carga de su arma. Inmediatamente, puso otro cartucho en el cargador, y volteó hacia su prisionero, que había intentado arrastrarse fuera de la habitación, pero quedó congelado en su posición al ser apuntado.

—Dame una buena razón para no vaciar este cartucho haciéndote bailar, monigote. —Dijo con voz ronca, totalmente fuera de sí y con los ojos desorbitados.

Él tragó saliva con esfuerzo, y mirándola contestó con voz trémula.

—Soy el único que conoce la combinación de la caja fuerte.

* * *

En la central de policía se había armado un gran alboroto debido a la llamada presuntamente realizada por el propio salvador del mundo. Todos habían abandonado sus tareas, y discutían acaloradamente sobre el motivo de la llamada, si el peligro era real o no. La mitad de los oficiales argumentaba que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto por parte de algún imitador, y la otra mitad votaba por mandar a alguien a investigar al lugar.

El comisario, un hombre con lentes, de unos cincuenta años y bastante excedido de peso, se había interesado personalmente en ese caso, y estaba organizando un gran operativo policial. Un operativo telefónico:

— Cabo Cornelian Sardius, ¿has podido localizar a Videl Satán?— Preguntó a uno de sus subordinados.

—No, señor. — Respondió el agente.

— ¿Y ya te has comunicado al número de emergencia del Gran Saiyaman?

—Lo he intentado, señor. —Contestó el policía, para luego agregar —Lo curioso es que tanto el número del Gran Saiyaman como el de la hija de Míster Satán se encuentran fuera del área de cobertura…

Entonces el comisario se quitó los lentes, angustiado, y frotó sus ojos con su mano libre, en un gesto de desesperación. Se encontraba en un serio dilema. Era imposible que al hombre más poderoso de la Tierra lo estuvieran asaltando así como así. Podía tratarse de una broma, de una falsa alarma. ¿Y si se trataba de otro monstruo poderoso como Cell? Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el joven Sardius, que aún frente a él, lo miraba impaciente.

—Disculpe señor comisario, pero, en lugar de esperar que un par de adolescentes arriesguen sus vidas, ¿no le parece mejor idea que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de la situación?

Un silencio desconcertado invadió la comisaría por un minuto, durante el cual los oficiales se miraron pensativos. Acto seguido, mientras toda la estación de policía estallaba en carcajadas, el comisario ordenó, ante el desconcertado cabo:

—Vuelve a intentar con el número del Gran Saiyaman.

* * *

Al abrir la caja fuerte ubicada en el despacho del campeón mundial, Lunch apartó a su propietario y observó el interior de la misma. Estaba totalmente vacía, a excepción de una caja de tamaño mediano ubicada en su centro. Satán, observando por encima de los hombros de la ladrona, supo que algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

Ella tomó la caja entre sus manos y la sacó con curiosidad, imaginando las joyas o lingotes de oro que contendría. Pero al abrirla, para sorpresa de ambos, de adentro saltó un muñeco con la forma de Boo, rosado y redondito, con el dedo índice debajo del ojo, y tirando del párpado inferior hacia abajo, mientras tiraba la lengua, en gesto burlón. En su barriga había un cartel que rezaba: "Voy a comprar muchos dulces". E inmediatamente la caja se desvaneció en el aire, siendo obviamente producto de la magia del majin, y el hombre más famoso del planeta casi se desmayó.

La blonda, totalmente frustrada, pegó un alarido de furia y barrió mediante su arma con todo en la habitación, en un ataque de nervios. Satán, maldiciendo el momento en que le enseñó al demonio el valor del dinero, se escondió debajo del costoso escritorio de caoba. Pero no se libró de la ira de la mujer, que lo obligó a salir de allí.

—Te exijo que me digas en dónde está realmente el dinero. — Dijo contando cuidadosamente las palabras, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de autocontención.

—Ésa es la única caja fuerte, allí estaba todo. —Contestó él sinceramente, al borde del llanto. —Yo me manejo principalmente con tarjetas de crédito, es la verdad. ¡Por favor, no me mates!

Ella lo analizó fríamente y llegó a la conclusión de que no parecía estar mintiendo.

—No sólo estás usurpando el lugar de los verdaderos salvadores del mundo, sino que además eres un total fraude. —Expresó con desdén, más calmada.

Las palabras hirieron a Satán como una flecha, haciéndole olvidar los nervios por el caño del arma apuntándole a escasos centímetros.

— ¿De dónde…?—Tartamudeó perplejo. — ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Quién te dijo…?

—Encapsularé todas tus chucherías de valor, y tal vez un par de muebles que me gustaron. —Continuó ella, resignada. — Pero no me iré sin haberme desquitado contigo con una buena paliza. —Y su mirada volvió a adquirir el peligroso brillo del principio.

—Son mentiras…Yo sí soy el salvador del mundo. —Siguió balbuceando él, habiendo ignorado todo lo que ella le dijo. —Las esferas del dragón te borraron la memoria, por eso no lo recuerdas. ¡Sí, eso es! —Y comenzó a reírse solo, mientras su autoestima volvía a inflarse cual Zeppelin.

Ella lo miró extrañada, pensando en que finalmente el estrés lo había trastornado, y sintiendo el peso de los años caer sobre ella. En sus mejores tiempos, hubiera terminado un trabajo tan simple como éste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras Satán desvariaba a viva voz diciendo "¡Yo te salvé a ti también, te salvé, te salvé!", ella pudo ver por la ventana del despacho la llegada de un patrullero, que estacionó frente a la entrada de la casa. Corrió a esconderse del posible campo de visión del policía que estaba bajando del auto, pero en lugar de la huida, su mente comenzó a maquinar otra cosa. Sonrió pensativa y decidió que, ya que no iba a obtener el dinero que había venido a buscar, podía divertirse un rato.

* * *

El cabo Sardius salió del patrullero y le echó un vistazo al frente de la imponente mansión. Había sido enviado para ver qué ocurría en la vivienda del campeón mundial, y venía solo debido a que no habían podido localizar a Videl, ni al Gran Saiyaman. El resto de sus compañeros consideraba improbable que a Satán lo hubieran asaltado así como así, y él fue el que hizo el comentario que su superior consideró como impertinente, por lo que, allí estaba. No lo lamentaba, ya que él era un gran fanático del luchador y pensaba que tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona.

Se asombró al pasar por la cabina de vigilancia y encontrar ésta vacía. Entonces avanzó hacia la entrada de la casa propiamente dicha, y tocó la puerta. Aguardó varios minutos, pero nadie atendía. Esperó un rato más, ya que no quería volverse tan rápido a la comisaría y ser objeto de las burlas de todos. Además, había visto luz en el interior al llegar. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante la falta de respuesta, y caminó un poco hacia el costado de la casa, con un mal presentimiento. Allí vio uno de los elegantes ventanales totalmente destrozado, y la adrenalina corrió por todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente, tanteó por su arma, y luego intentó sacar su radioteléfono para pedir refuerzos, pero se dio cuenta de que lo había olvidado en su locker en la jefatura. Con una maldición entre dientes, se volvió hacia el auto, hablaría por el intercomunicador desde allí.

Pero, a medio camino, sintió la tentación de resolver este caso por sí mismo y ser un héroe. Volteó, y caminó nuevamente hacia la mansión, imaginando su futura condecoración por parte del campeón mundial, y el inevitable ascenso posterior. Pateó la puerta para hacer su entrada heroica, pero sólo consiguió un punzante dolor por el impacto del pie contra la resistente madera. Definitivamente, debía ingresar por la ventana rota.

* * *

En la Capital del Oeste, ése era el final de una tarde muy entretenida para los habitantes de la Corporación Cápsula. Luego de ayudar a Bulma, siendo sujeto de una serie de experimentos que hubieran horrorizado al más loco de los científicos nazis, Míster Boo pudo reunirse con Bee y comer todo lo que quisiera en un buffet preparado por la esposa del Dr. Briefs. La única condición, era que debía compartir la industrial cantidad de comida con Vegeta y Trunks, los cuales acababan de salir de horas de duro entrenamiento.

En conclusión: la merienda se había convertido en un asqueroso concurso de quién podía comer más rápido la mayor cantidad de pasteles. Los padres de Bulma se contentaron con un té, y la científica se había encerrado a analizar los resultados de sus averiguaciones sobre la maravillosa resistencia física del demonio, por lo que había sido un tiempo muy provechoso para todos. Boo estaba exultante, todo había sido muy divertido hasta ahora, y si ignoraba las miradas de odio de los saiyans, podía decir que el día era perfecto. Míster Satán se pondría contento de saber que estaba portándose bien, y tal vez lo perdonaría por sacarle lo que guardaba en ese extraño hueco de la pared, escondido detrás de un cuadro. Le llevaría un pastel de regalo.

* * *

Una vez adentro, alerta y revólver en mano, el policía pensó que había algo inquietante en el silencio de la casa al mirar la enorme sala de estar desordenada y su ventanal roto. Al acercarse al teléfono en la mesita junto a los sillones, notó que estaba desconectado. Y a pocos metros se veían los restos de lo que parecía un celular destrozado en el piso. Algo no estaba bien. Y obtuvo la confirmación cuando sintió una voz de mujer a sus espaldas ordenándole que levantara las manos y dejara el arma.

—Para ser un policía, eres bastante imprudente. — Exclamó Lunch, apuntándole con su ametralladora, luego de que él pusiera en el suelo la reglamentaria, como le había ordenado—Ahora date la vuelta, pero bien despacio, y no intentes hacer otra cosa.

Él obedeció, y al verla se preguntó cómo una mujer delgada y de apariencia común y corriente como aquella podía haber sometido al gran Míster Satán.

—Hay varias cosas que no entiendo, y la primera de ellas es porqué el puesto de vigilancia de la entrada está vacío. — Mencionó él, intentando ignorar la incomodidad que le producía la rubia.

—Oh, es por la misma razón que tu patrullero va a quedar estacionado en la puerta por un largo rato. —Dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

—Esto es inútil, saben que vine aquí y están esperando noticias. Estás perdida. —Dijo entre dientes él, herido en su orgullo y recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa socarrona de ella. —Volveré al auto, y pediré refuerzos…

—Eso lo harás sólo si yo te dejo salir en pie de esta casa, y eso no va a ocurrir. Para cuando lleguen tus compañeros, voy a estar bien lejos.

Acto seguido, ella le lanzó una oleada de disparos, y él alcanzó a ponerse a salvo detrás de un sillón.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Iba a llevarme ese mueble!—Exclamó la ladrona, sin dejar de disparar en ningún momento.

Sardius entonces corrió, refugiándose detrás del mobiliario de la sala. Llegó hasta la ventana rota, y aprovechando que estaban en la planta baja, se tiró por allí hacia fuera, para correr hacia el patrullero. Lunch maldijo los años que había pasado sin práctica, llegando a la conclusión de que definitivamente se estaba oxidando, y saltó por el ventanal sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo malo fue que cayó en el pasto, encima de un montón de dientes de león, los cuales, bajo su peso se desarmaron y soltaron sus plumillas frente a su rostro.

— ¡Rayos! —Exclamó la blonda, e inmediatamente estornudó.

Mientras tanto, a pocos metros, Sardius por el intercomunicador del auto estaba avisándole a sus compañeros que el campeón mundial había sido probablemente secuestrado en su propia casa.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de la casa, el guardia de seguridad contratado por Míster Satán despertó de su inconsciencia con la imagen de su jefe llamándolo y dándole leves golpes en la mejilla. Cuando estuvo completamente espabilado y consciente de su situación, pudo observar que ambos estaban desatados. El campeón le comentó que había podido liberarse de la vigilancia de la ladrona y luego lo había buscado a él.

—Pero señor, ¿al final qué ocurrió?— Preguntó el muchacho asombrado — ¿Acaso esa mujer ha…?

Y el campeón lo calló con un gesto, cauteloso.

—Tranquilo, que falta poco muchacho. Ha llegado la policía, pero no sé en qué situación estamos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Míster Satán! ¡Usted es todo un héroe, ha podido solo contra esa psicópata!

—No, mi estimado joven —dijo el campeón mundial —Tú eres el verdadero héroe.

Y cuando el joven mentalmente volvía a poner en su pedestal la imagen del supuesto hombre más fuerte del mundo, éste lo remató con una frase.

—Ahora tú irás a fijarte si la ladrona sigue en esta casa o no.

— ¿Y usted, qué es lo que va a hacer entonces, esperar aquí sentado? —Contestó el empleado, perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo voy a conectar el teléfono de esta habitación y me comunicaré con el comisario!

Entonces, al verlo reír con el cable en la mano, el muchacho sintió que la imagen de su ídolo caía estrepitosamente.

* * *

Lunch parpadeó confundida, con su cabello azul repleto de las plumillas de los dientes de león, y se puso de pie. Se preguntó qué hacía allí tirada y buscó su celular para ver en la pantalla que, como temía, habían pasado varios días desde su último recuerdo.

— ¡Oh, no! —Se lamentó en voz alta, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos — ¡Después de tantos años manteniéndome en mi forma normal, me vino a pasar esto!

Sacó una cápsula y la activó, con lo cual apareció una chaqueta con el logo de su pequeña empresa: "Lunch Express".

—Seguramente debo haberme resfriado. —Y se colocó la prenda, angustiada — ¡No volveré a quitarme el abrigo durante los viajes nunca más!

Miró a su alrededor, y decidió ir hacia el frente de la enorme casa. Allí vio el patrullero estacionado y se quedó paralizada de terror al ver acercarse a ella al policía que salió de su interior.

—Señora, se la ve pálida. ¿Se encuentra bien? Tenga mucho cuidado, hay una mujer muy peligrosa por la zona.

—Yo le pido mil disculpas, de verdad, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. —Contestó ella al borde del llanto.

Él creyó entender lo que ella quería decirle.

—Usted la vio escapar, ¿verdad? —Dijo comprensivo —No se haga problema, y agradezca que no le ha hecho daño.

Luego de insistirle en que siguiera camino con mucho cuidado, volvió rápidamente al auto y se marchó para comenzar la búsqueda por el vecindario, mientras avisaba al resto de los móviles que la ubicación de la delincuente había cambiado.

Ella, desconcertada por verse en una situación así de bizarra otra vez, ingresó a la casa por la ventana rota para buscar alguna posible víctima a la cual ayudar. En un cruce de pasillos se encontró con un joven de uniforme ligeramente distinto al del policía. Ambos al verse quedaron petrificados de terror y retrocedieron a esconderse del otro.

El guardia, al encontrarse con la mujer de cabello azul, concluyó que se trataba de una cómplice de la rubia, y recordó las palabras de Meal Spoon: "¡Mira lo que me pasó!" "¡Dile a tu patrón que no quiero saber nada con él!". El pánico lo recorrió entero, y pensó que la millonaria había tenido razón. Por suerte, aún conservaba el jugoso cheque y podía darse el lujo de renunciar a este riesgoso trabajo. Pero si ésta mujer era igual a la otra, podía taclearlo y quitárselo.

Lunch pensó que este muchacho podía haberla visto convertirse al estornudar, y reconociéndola como la delincuente, había venido a buscarla. Se dijo, mentalmente, que sus días de tranquilidad habían llegado a su fin y pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

Ambos volvieron a enfrentarse, alertas y midiéndose con la mirada por un par de segundos, para luego pegar un alarido y correr en distintas direcciones. El guardia en su carrera tropezó con todo lo que encontró, abrió la puerta principal de la casa, y desapareció rengueando calle abajo, para nunca más volver. La inocente Lunch se metió en la primera habitación abierta que halló, que resultó ser la misma en la que Míster Satán estaba.

* * *

Ya era la medianoche, y el campeón mundial acababa de cortar la comunicación con el comisario, confirmándole que él estaba "en perfectas condiciones" y que todo había sido "un susto sin importancia". El luchador había visto irse al patrullero, y suponiendo que la persecución se había trasladado fuera de su hogar, había vuelto a ser el mismo confiado de siempre.

Cuando vio ingresar en su despacho a Lunch, la reconoció como la mujer que acompañaba al Maestro Roshi durante el almuerzo de inauguración de su hotel hacía pocos meses, y la invitó a quedarse y tomar unas copas. Él, con la enorme necesidad de recuperar su ego herido, simplemente supuso que la mujer había ido a visitarlo. La llevó hacia la sala de estar hablando sin parar, y sin dejar que ella abriera la boca más que para aceptarle un gin tonic. Se dirigió entonces hacia su barra a preparar el trago para ella y el whisky para él, pensando en que, a pesar de todo, tendría una cita esa noche.

La mujer, dubitativa, miró a su alrededor. El desorden y los muebles destrozados le provocaron una horrible sensación de culpa y, a la vez, de temor. Debía hablar con Satán, pero con mucho cuidado para que no la enviara a la cárcel. Pensando en la retribución económica que debería darle al hombre, decidió sentarse en uno de los pocos sillones que habían quedado de pie luego de la balacera. Se trataba de un modelo Reina Ana blanco, de dos cuerpos, adornado con un par de almohadones.

Suspirando, se dejó caer con los ojos cerrados y aplastó uno de los cojines de plumas. Éste último, acribillado como estaba, por sus costuras laterales dejó escapar gran parte de su relleno, el cual salió disparado por el aire. Al abrir los ojos, la mujer se encontró con el ambiente a su alrededor repleto de plumas blancas, e inmediatamente una de ella se posó en su nariz.

—Oh, no…—Alcanzó a decir antes de estornudar nuevamente.

— ¡Salud! —Exclamó su contento anfitrión, trayendo las bebidas listas. Pero lo que vio le hizo soltar los vasos.

—Y bien, dime. ¿En qué nos habíamos quedado? —Preguntó la ahora rubia, mientras colocaba un cartucho de recarga en su arma.

La única respuesta que pudo dar Satán fue un alarido digno de película de terror.

**FIN**


End file.
